cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya's Tale
Tanya's Tale is the fifth Allied mission in Red Alert 1 and has three possible variants. Background The Soviet invasion had been stymied, at least for some parts. Berlin was kept under Allied control, which made Von Esling very happy. However, the same could not be said for the Greek front. Athens was overrun by Soviet forces. The fall of Greece came as an emotional blow to the second-in-command, Nikos Stavros of the Allies. However, the war was still raging and the Allied High Command was seeking an opportunity to gain the upperhand against the Soviets. In response the United Nations approved of a single global military organisation to deal with aggressive military action against a member nation. Special Agent Tanya had been sent off to gather information on a 'secret project' the Soviets were working on. However, Tanya was captured during her mission and was being held at a heavily guarded Soviet base. Allied High Command knew they needed the information if they were to keep pace with the Soviets. In order to do so, they would need to rescue Tanya before she would be moved to Moscow, where all hope of rescuing her would be lost if that happened. Field Commander A9 is sent to rescue her before it's too late. Battle Report The Allied amphibious team waited in their transports as they waited for reports from their spy. Once they received word, they would immediately move in to clear the area. Until then—silence. Twenty minutes passed by when their radios squawked. The surrounding SAM sites had been disabled and the rescue chopper was on its way. The transports immediately sped full steam for the indicated beach. The chopper passed them overhead just as the landing forces hit the beaches. Not expecting an attack, the Soviets put up very little resistance along the beaches. The Allied landing force immediately rushed for the Soviet armored factory along the outskirts of the main base. The small defense force within the factory was quickly overwhelmed by the rapid attack. It was one of the rare times the Allied forces actually outnumbered the Soviets. The attack had been so smooth and quick that Soviet tank crews hadn't been able to man their vehicles. The Allies easily captured the heavy armor, bolstering their forces for their attack against the Soviet base. The attack on the base consisted of two forces split into two. The captured forces, which consisted of the bread-and-butter Heavy Tanks and deadly V2-Rocket Launchers, would strike the main entrance of the base. The smaller and lighter Allied landing force would strike the second and lighter guarded entrance. As the Allied forces closed on the base, the Soviet garrison was just beginning to regroup. The captured division met extreme resistance at the main enrance. The Tesla defense system scathed holes through the attackers. The attack was nearly called off, but a forward observer managed to call in a precise artillery strike that crippled the Soviet defenses. Meanwhile the Allied landing force had virtually slipped past the defenses, as the attention was focused on the main entrance. The Soviet garrison found themselves flanked; their Tesla system disabled. With tactical advantage, the Allies were able to push the Soviets back to a second defense line. Rather than wait to regroup, which would give the Soviets time to regroup, the Allied Commander ushered his forces against the Soviet defenses. The defense didn't last very long as Allies rolled through to the rest of the base, ironically with the captured Soviet tanks. Aftermath The attack dealt another stunning blow to the Soviet leaders. Not only had the Allies held the line along the German border, they had also lashed out with their own successful offensive, albeit a small one (the Allies had attempted numerous ones before yet failed). Allied High Command was pleased that Tanya was back to safety with her reports of a strange new weapon that the Soviets were preparing. Walkthrough I suggest you choose the left or right route - the Soviets don't seem to fight back as much on those two as they do on the center route. The right route is probably the best choice - it's easiest to sneak into the war factory on that map, and the Soviet base isn't quite as big on that one as it is on the left route. Left Route Dogs patrol this side of the small base, so wait until the first pair move away before you move your spy down. Have him get to the far left side of the ore field where the dogs stop, then wait until the next set of dogs starts to head back towards the base. When they do, move your spy east underneath the base to enter it from the bottom. Infiltrate the war factory, and a truck will take you to the detention center where Tanya is being held. You can send your spy into the southern Main soviet base before infiltrating the war factory and acquiring the truck but, doing so will result in unavoidabe mission failure shortly thereafter. (After the spy returns to the northern forward base from the southern main base and takes the truck, it heads to the southern main base's detention center but, while Tanya is freeing herself, two Yaks strafe the detention center and mow Tanya down.) With Tanya, detonate both of the SAM sites near her, but be prepared to defend against some attack dogs and soldiers from the north. Destroy the other two SAM sites to get the Chinook chopper to arrive. Before boarding Tanya in the Chinook helicopter, send Tanya directly north to the left side of the main Soviet base. It is easily possible to detonate all of the soviet buildings on the left side of the base with little to no injury on Tanya's part. First, kill all the soldiers and dogs heading toward you from above. Detonate the dog house, the two airports, the depot, and then begin blowing up power plants. Once you have blown up half of the power plants, the rest of the power plants on the left side of the base will automatically overload and explode together. The depot must be detonated first before detonating any of the power plants. Failing to do so will prevent the automatic chain explosions of the rest of the power plants. Finally, detonate the Construction yard, the war factory, and the barracks. A heavy tank will fire at you while you blow up these but, Tanya will receive little injury from it. Do not cross the right gate to the rest of the main Soviet base. The two flame towers at the right side of the concrete wall will burn you to death. Instead, send Tanya back south to board the chopper. Put Tanya in it, and you'll be given reinforcements at your original starting position. The only real threat in the northern forward Soviet base nearby at the top of the map is the Mammoth Tank sitting near the war factory you infiltrated earlier. Take your tanks, artillery, and rocket soldiers towards it, then shoot the nearest barrel to cause some damage before you finish it off. Clear out the base, but leave the war factory, a power plant, and the construction yard intact. You can capture them with your engineers if you damage them far enough (the engineer will have green arrows if he's targeting a building to occupy it, but he'll have red arrows if he's only targeting it to cause damage). Once you've capture the buildings, start building your base. The ore field you were hiding in at the start of the mission will supply you with more than enough funds to finish the mission, so get an ore refinery running as soon as you can. Build a few heavy tanks and some V2 rockets when you can, then start moving south along the eastern side of the map. You'll find an ore field here, so blast the Soviet ore miners and fight off the forces they send at you. Ignore the Yaks - they can't really hurt you. Your V2 rockets will make short work of Tesla Coils, Flame Towers, and anything esle, really. Pick off the explosive barrels inside the Soviet base, then move your tanks into it to finish off the rest of their forces. They'll sometimes rebuild some buildings if you take too long to destroy them, so you might want to consider moving to the top-left of their base first to destroy their construction yard. Either way, once all Soviet units and structures have been destroyed, the mission is over. Right Route Follow the pair of attack dogs west as they start to move away from the beach, then wait outside of the northern small forward base until they start to move again. As the second set of dogs in the base starts to move west, you can safely move into the base. Hug the top and make your way to the war factory - infiltrate it, and a truck will drive your spy down to Tanya. Use Tanya to destroy the building she was being held in as well as the SAM sites nearby. Watch out for the heavy tank and V2 rocket in the area, though - they can make short work of Tanya if they get the chance. Make sure you pick off the soldiers near the flame tower as you get closer to the concrete. Once the SAM sites are destroyed, a Chinook heicopter will arrive to pick Tanya up. It is possible for Tanya to detonate some of the buildings in the southern main base before boarding the chopper but, this is slightly difficult. First, get close to the concrete wall gate and the flame tower west of Tanya but, not close enough for the flame tower to open fire on Tanya. a V-rocket truck to the north will shoot at you. As soon as it fires, have Tanya run south or southeast in order to avoid damage from the rocket explosion. Second, have Tanya run across the gate as close to the northern wall as possible. The flame tower will fire at you but, once again, if done correctly, you can dodge the flame damage. As soon as you cross the gate, another V-rocket truck will fire at you from the north. Run southwest to avoid damage. After that, you will temporarily be in the clear. Head to the ore factory, ore silos, and construction yard to detonate them. You may also have time to detonate some power plants. Heavy tanks will fire upon Tanya causing her to crawl but, double clicking a building for detonation again will have her up and running again. Alternately, it is also possible to detonate the airports but, you may have to forego other high priority buildings to detonate those. The dog house, war factory, and barracks are impossible(as far as I can tell) to detonate while getting Tanya back to the chopper alive. As soon as you detonate some of the Sivet buildings, send Tanya back through the gate while hugging the northern concrete barrier towards the chopper the same way you arrived and have her board the Chinnook. As soon as the chopper leaves with Tanya, you'll receive some reinforcements at your starting position. Use them to move west to the small Soviet base, taking out the heavy tanks and flame towers as you get closer. Once the base is clear, damage the construction yard until one of your engineers can capture it, then build a power plant while you do the same thing to the war factory and repair bay. There're two ore fields near your base - one to the lower-left and one to the lower-right. I suggest you build your ore refinery closer to the right one, since the Soviets won't be as likely to attack you there compared to the other one. Start harvesting, and build some heavy tanks and a few V2 rockets. You can use the V2 rockets to pick off the flame towers and Tesla Coil in the Soviet base below yours, and they're also quite good at slaughtering the huge piles of infantry and dogs the Soviets like to collect. Once the defenses are weakened, move your tank pile into the Soviet base to finish it off. Once every Soviet unit and structure is destroyed, the mission will be complete. Center Route Wait until the dogs are clear, then move east under the trees. There are two churches on the map, one to the south in a village, one to the east isolated near trees. Go to the east church. A man will come out and run to the norhtern soviet base. He will suicide bomb himself exploding one of the flame towers. The soviet guards with their dog will then run to the southern church where they will begin shooting innocent villagers in a misguided retaliation. Once the soviet guards and dogs get close to the southern village, head to the now ungaurded front gate and infiltrate the war factory, and a truck will take you to the isolated area where Tanya's being held. Once Tanya's free, have her destroy the four SAM sites while she defends against any dogs and infantry that might cross the long bridge. Stick her in the chopper that shows up once the SAM sites are destroyed, and you'll be given reinforcements near your original starting position.(There is no way for Tanya to successfully detonate Soviet buildings on this mission before boarding the Chinnook) Use your tanks and infantry to punch your way into the Soviet base to the north, but leave the engineers behind for now. Once you've eliminated all of the Soviet units and flame towers in the base, send the engineers up to occupy the construction yard, war factory, repair bay, and a pair of power plants. Build an ore refinery near the western ore field as soon as you can, then start repairing your surviving vehicles while you build heavy tanks. The Soviets will send small forces to attack your ore miners, so be prepared to defend them. Meanwhile, you should make small runs to the eastern ore field to destroy Soviet ore miners every chance you get. Eventually you'll wear them down, and they won't be producing as many units. Move your tank group towards their base when you're ready and destroy every Soviet unit and structure to end the mission. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_allies_5|Briefing File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Tanya_Being_Interrogated|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Tanya_Tortured_and_Escaping|Mission accomplished cinematic Category:Red Alert 1 Missions Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Missions